niohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blacksmith
The blacksmith serves as both the game's main merchant and the way to create and modify equipment. It is accessible from the mission selection screen, through the menu shown when selecting the starting point. Buy and Sell Allows William to sell any item he owns for gold, in a similar way to offering equipment at a Shrine. It also offers several options for buying items : * Armors and Weapons, both and * Consumable Items, including Ammunition and the Book of Reincarnation. * Special Finds, containing random items whose rarity can reach * Buying back recently sold items Forge Allows you to forge weapons, armors and tools. To unlock additional weapons and armors to forge, one must find the required Smithing Texts or advance through the story. The level of the equipment forged will increase as Williamn progresses into the story, with a maximum crafted level of 299-300. Items of , , , and rarity can be forged. The rarity of the item forged depends on the rarity of the material used. You can forge Crafting Materials of a lower tier into their higher tier. Soul Match Allows you to upgrade a piece of equipment by using another piece of equipment as material. The different upgrades that can happen are : * Increasing the base equipment level to the level of the material equipment * Inheriting a special effect from the material equipment into the base equipment. This requires the material equipment to have reached max familiarity. Only the inheritable special effect (icon : ■> ■) will be inherited. It will overwrite any existing inheritable special effect, and cannot happen if the base item has a special effect of the same family as the desired inheritable special effect. * Increasing the + value of a or equipment. If the +value of the material equipment is equal or higher than the +value of the base equipment, then the plus value will increase by one. Refashion Allows William to change the appearance of his gear, without modifying any of the gear's stats. Hair Allows William to change his Hairstyle. Reforge Allows a player to modify the special effect present on a piece of equipment. This can be done in two ways : * Replacing an effect for a random one, using Spirit Iron Chunk, Divine Fragment or Anima Stone. * Tempering an equipment to replace a special effect by one chosen in a list, using Umbracite. Disassemble Disassemble a piece of equipment into its basic materials. Dialogue Upon spending money at the blacksmith, William will gain patronage. This patronage can they be used with Tomoe and her grandfather to offer improvements to the blacksmith. Tomoe offers the following improvements : * Sell Price Markup : increase price at which you sell item to the blacksmit by 1.5-30% (20 levels) * Purchase Price Discount : decrease price at which you buy items from the blacksmith by 2-30% (15 levels) * Forging Price Discount : decrease price for forging items by 2-30% (15 levels) * Barber Cost Discount : decrease the price for changing William's hairstyle by 8-40% (5 levels) * Additionnal Stock : increase the variety of available items (5 levels) * Additionnal Special Finds : increase the number of items in the Special Finds tab of the shop by 1-3 (3 levels) * Item Shortcut Set Limit : increase the number of item shortcuts the player has to 3-4 (2 levels) The improvement offered by Muramasa are the following : * Upper Level Limit For Forged Item : increase the maximum level of a forged item by 1-5 (5 levels) * Lower Level Limit For Forged Item : increase the minimum level of a forged item by 1-5 (5 levels) * Soul Matching Cost Discount : decreases the cost of soul matching by 2-40% (20 levels) * Reforging Cost Discount : decreases the cost of reforging by 1.5-30% (20 levels) * Refashioning Cost Discount : decreases the cost of refashionning by 6-30% (5 levels) * Pay Soul Matching Cost with Patronage : allows the player to use patronage instead of gold to pay for soul matching (1 level) * Silibar Ingots: Forging : allow the player to have a silibar ingot on which he can store amrita. The ingot can be used to reacquire stored amrita and serves as an amrita bank. Stores amrita at a rate of 70-99% (30 levels) * Disassemble to Obtain Rare Materials : grants a low chance to obtain rare materials upon disassembling equipment (30 levels)